DSJ4 MCup
DSJ4 MCup (dawniej Puchar Mediamond) - rozgrywany corocznie od 2009 cykl zawodów zimowych w skokach narciarskich, przeprowadzany przez Federację Skoków Narciarskich - MCup (dawniej Mediamond). Odbywa się głównie w krajach nordyckich i Europie Środkowej, z pojedynczymi konkursami w Japonii i Stanach Zjednoczonych. Za zajęcie odpowiedniego miejsca w pojedynczych zawodach uczestnik otrzymuje daną liczbę punktów. Każdemu zawodnikowi, który co najmniej raz zajął miejsce wśród 30 najlepszych w konkursie, sumuje się zdobyte w nich punkty. Na podstawie tych punktów tworzona jest klasyfikacja DSJ4 MCup. Jest ona przejściowa, tzn. jest aktualizowana po każdym konkursie. Jej aktualny lider w kolejnym konkursie DSJ4 MCup startuje w żółtym plastronie. Po odbyciu się wszystkich konkursów DSJ4 MCup klasyfikacja staje się klasyfikacją końcową. Skoczek będący na jej czele staje się zwycięzcą i otrzymuje Złoty Puchar M. W ramach DSJ4 MCup od listopada 2014 rozgrywa się też konkursy drużynowe, które wliczane są do oddzielnej klasyfikacji. Od 2015 roku co dwa lata nieparzyste odbywają się Mistrzostwa Świata DSJ4 MCup, a od 2016, również co dwa lata, tyle że parzyste, rozgrywane są Mistrzostwa Świata w Lotach DSJ4 MCup. Zawody rangi mistrzowskiej wliczane są zarówno do klasyfikacji indywidualnej jak i drużynowej cyklu. Klasyfikację generalną jako jedyny dwukrotnie zwyciężył Duńczyk Frank Matt. Najwięcej triumfatorów klasyfikacji końcowej mieli Finowie, bo aż trzech: Jansena Butansu, Lasse Kalissena oraz Riku Pikka-Antalainena. Najlepsi na koniec sezonu byli również: Austriak Matjaz Kalzberg, brat Franka - Joe Matt. Aktualnym obrońcą Złotego Pucharu M jest Norweg Per Egil Kameltoffsen. W klasyfikacji generalnej MCup of Nations jeszcze nigdy nie zdarzyło się, aby którakolwiek reprezentacja zwyciężała dwukrotnie. Triumfy w klasyfikacji generalnej odnosiły kolejno reprezentacje: Słowenii, Finlandii i Francji. W 9. DSJ4 MCup doszło do niecodziennej sytuacji gdzie na koniec sezonu na pierwszym miejscu były ex aequo reprezentacje Norwegii i Niemiec. Puchar przyznano obydwu drużynom. Zasady Prawo startu Przed 1. Pucharem Mediamondu prawo startu w zawodach indywidualnych miało każde państwo na świecie. Mediamond pozwalał krajom na wystawienie po jednym swoim przedstawicielu. Zasady te zmieniały się wraz z zakończeniem sezonu. Pierwszych dwóch zawodników klasyfikacji generalnej dawało przepustkę swoim krajom do wystawienia o jednego skoczka więcej w kolejnych sezonach Pucharu Mediamond oraz w Letnim Pucharze Mediamond. Natomiast dwa ostatnie miejsca w klasyfikacji generalnej sprawiały, że kraje były wykluczane z jednego przyszłego cyklu letniego i zimowego (po odbyciu pauzy federacje mogą wrócić do rywalizacji). Dodatkowo podczas 2. Pucharu Mediamond nie mógł także startować kraj, który zajął ostatnie miejsce w 1. Letnim Pucharze Mediamond. W 3. Pucharze Mediamond nie mogły wystartować już dwa kraje, które zajęły ostatnie miejsca latem. Dodatkowo ustalono, że karą przymusowej przerwy karane będą wszystkie kraje, które podczas edycji zimowej lub letniej nie zdobędą żadnego punktu do klasyfikacji generalnej. W wyniku tego, że cykl Mediamondu zaczął cieszyć się coraz większą popularnością władze federacji ustaliły, że od trzeciej zimowej edycji cztery ostatnie kraje w rywalizacji tracić będą miejsce w przyszłym pucharze letnim i zimowym. Taka sama zasada zaczęła obowiązywać od roku 2014 w przypadku Letniego Pucharu Mediamond. Po zakończeniu 4. Pucharu Mediamond ustalono, że każdy kraj może maksymalnie wystawić pięciu zawodników. W przypadku gdy latem bądź zimą na nagradzanych miejscach będzie państwo z maksymalną liczbą skoczków, to dodatkowe miejsce zajmuje kolejny kraj w klasyfikacji. Od 6. Pucharu Mediamond odbywają się także konkursy drużynowe, a kraj który wygra rywalizację zdobywa dodatkowe miejsce w przyszłych sezonach konkursów indywidualnych. Do konkursów drużynowych dopuszczana jest każda kadra. Ostatnie miejsce w stawce nie jest karane brakiem udziału w kolejnej edycji. Po tragicznej śmierci Mira Zografskiego podczas zawodów w Planicy w 5. Pucharze Mediamond ustalono, że od edycji szóstej wystartować mogą tylko skoczkowie, którzy w dniu rozpoczęcia sezonu mają ukończone osiemnaście lat. Na tych przepisach ucierpiał m.in. zwycięzca z tamtego sezonu Lasse Kalissen, który z racji niepełnoletności nie mógł bronić tytułu. Od 2016 roku nieco złagodzono przepisy, które pozwalają startować skoczkom, którzy mają 18 lat "rocznikowo" (np. jest sezon 2018, na liście zgłoszeń pojawia się skoczek z rocznika 2000, który jednak urodził się dopiero 20 grudnia, podczas gdy sezon zaczyna się w listopadzie). Zawody indywidualne Konkursy indywidualne DSJ4 MCup odbywają się na dwa sposoby. Według zasad klasycznych konkurs składa się na ogół z dwóch serii skoków (czasem, ze względu na złe warunki atmosferyczne, rozgrywana jest tylko jedna seria). W każdym konkursie maksymalnie może wziąć udział 50 skoczków (40 w konkursach lotów), którzy wyłaniani są w kwalifikacjach przed konkursem. Wyjątkiem są konkursy do których z różnych powodów organizatorzy nie byli w stanie przeprowadzić kwalifikacji. Po raz pierwszy kwalifikacje do zawodów (na skoczniach nie będących obiektami mamucimi) miały miejsce w trakcie 8. DSJ4 MCup Podczas zawodów zawodnicy skaczą w kolejności według zajmowanej pozycji w DSJ4 MCup. 30 najlepszych kwalifikuje się do drugiej, decydującej serii, zdobywając punkty DSJ4 MCup. Dodatkowo do drugiej serii bądź samego konkursu zostają dopuszczeni zawodnicy, którzy w pierwszej serii (kwalifikacjach) uzyskali co najmniej 95% odległości najlepszego zawodnika, lecz nie uzyskali wystarczającej liczby punktów potrzebnych do kwalifikacji z powodu upadku (dla przykładu: gdy odległość najlepszego zawodnika wynosi 130 metrów, to 95% tejże odległości wynosi 123,5 metra). Drugim sposobem rozgrywania pierwszej serii jest tzw. System KO, który polega na tym, że w konkursie skoczkowie skaczą w parach, tzn. zawodnik, który w kwalifikacjach zajął pierwsze miejsce, skacze z zawodnikiem z miejsca ostatniego dającego awans do konkursu. Drugi skoczek skacze z zawodnikiem z miejsca przedostatniego itd. Zwycięzca pary bezpośrednio przechodzi do serii finałowej, a poza tym awansuje także kilku zawodników którzy przegrali w bezpośredniej rywalizacji, ale osiągnęli najlepsze wyniki. Liczba tych zawodników zależna jest od tego ile par startuje w konkursie. Zawsze jednak liczba zawodników, którzy wygrali swoje pary wraz z najlepszymi przegranymi musi wynieść 30. W serii finałowej skoki oddawane są w kolejności odwrotnej do miejsca zajmowanego po pierwszej serii (jeśli dwaj zawodnicy po pierwszej serii zajmują to samo miejsce, to w drugiej serii jako pierwszy startuje skoczek zajmujący niższe miejsce w klasyfikacji generalnej). Aby konkurs został uznany za ważny, musi zostać zakończona co najmniej jedna seria, w przeciwnym przypadku konkurs zostaje odwołany i tym samym nieważny, co powoduje anulowanie wszystkich skoków, a punkty do klasyfikacji DSJ4 MCup nie będą w danym konkursie przyznane. W przypadku gdy w czasie trwania drugiej serii konkurs nie zostanie dokończony z powodu złych warunków atmosferycznych to za oficjalne wyniki przyjmuje się wyniki serii pierwszej. Miejsca w klasyfikacji generalnej DSJ4 MCup ustalane są na podstawie punktów zdobytych przez zawodników w konkursach indywidualnych danego sezonu. W przypadku, kiedy dwóch zawodników zdobędzie taką samą liczbę punktów, wyżej sklasyfikowany zostaje ten, który więcej razy zwyciężał w konkursach DSJ4 MCup lub najwyższe zajęte przez niego miejsca w konkursach są lepsze od miejsc jego konkurenta. Lider klasyfikacji generalnej ma prawo do startowania w zawodach w żółtej koszulce. Narodowość skoczków Pewną kontrowersją są zasady dotyczące narodowości skoczków, które pozwalają na dość swobodną zmianę reprezentacji. Aby zmienić narodowość wystarczy posiadać licencję związku, który zgłasza reprezentanta. Kolejną kontrowersją jest problem otrzymywania takiej licencji do której wystarczy jedynie zgoda federacji MCup, która zazwyczaj na wydanie licencji pozwala, w przeciwieństwie do innych federacji sportowych, gdzie zazwyczaj potrzeba jeszcze obywatelstwa kraju w którego barwach ma się występować. Najgłośniej o tym przepisie było przy okazji 3. Pucharu Mediamond, gdy Lamy Champanious-Roch pomimo spadku z reprezentacją Francji sezon wcześniej, został "wypożyczony" do reprezentacji Bośni i Hercegowiny oraz przed 7. Pucharem Mediamond gdzie swoją obecność potwierdził Katar, którego skład składał się w całości ze skoczków europejskich. Punktacja zawodów indywidualnych Od pierwszego sezonu za miejsca zajęte w konkursie DSJ4 MCup zawodnicy otrzymują punkty według następującej tabeli: | | | | | |} W przypadku uzyskania przez kilku zawodników takiej samej noty w konkursie, wszystkim przyznaje się punkty za miejsce, na którym są sklasyfikowani. Przykładowo, jeśli dwaj zawodnicy zajmą pierwsze miejsce, to obaj uzyskają po 100 pkt, a następny skoczek w klasyfikacji zdobędzie 60 pkt. za trzecie miejsce. Zawody drużynowe Każda z drużyn wystawia czterech zawodników, którzy oddają po dwa skoki. W konkursie odbywają się dwie rundy po cztery serie skoków (czasem, ze względu na złe warunki atmosferyczne, rozgrywana jest tylko jedna runda). W każdej z 8 serii, członkowie drużyn oddają po jednym skoku (jeden skoczek z każdej drużyny na serię). Kolejność startu członków drużyny jest ustalona i nie może się zmieniać pomiędzy rundami. W drugiej rundzie konkursu startuje 8 najlepszych drużyn z rundy pierwszej (chyba że na 8. miejscu znajdują się ex aequo dwie lub więcej drużyn). Zwycięzcą zawodów zostaje drużyna, która uzyska najwyższą łączną notę punktową za skoki wszystkich jej członków, we wszystkich zakończonych rundach. Drużyna, która jest liderem klasyfikacji generalnej ma prawo do startowania w zawodach w żółtych koszulkach. Punktacja zawodów drużynowych Od 9. DSJ4 MCup klasyfikacja generalna jest ustalana na podstawie następującej punktacji: | |} Do 2017 roku, miejsca państw w klasyfikacji drużynowej były ustalane na podstawie sumy punktów zgromadzonych w konkursach drużynowych. W przeciwieństwie do konkursów indywidualnych nie stosowano przeliczania miejsca na poszczególną ilość punktów, a liczono same noty. Ocena skoku Każdy zawodnik po oddaniu swojej próby otrzymuje ocenę łączną, na którą składają się noty za długość skoku i jego styl. Ocena nie może być ujemna, jeśli ocena po zsumowaniu obu not jest niższa od zera, zawodnik otrzymuje za skok 0 punktów. Punkty za odległość Po zmierzeniu odległości skoku, liczy się jej długość względem tzw. punktu K (punkt konstrukcyjny skoczni), który jest równy 60 pkt. w klasyfikacji (120 pkt. na skoczniach mamucich). Za każdy metr dalej lub bliżej od punktu K zawodnik otrzymuje +1,8 lub -1,8 pkt. na dużej skoczni, a +2,0 lub -2,0 pkt. na mniejszych skoczniach (na mamucich +1,2 lub -1,2 pkt.). Długość skoku mierzona jest od progu skoczni do pięty tylnego buta skoczka, w chwili zetknięcia się narty na całej długości z zeskokiem, z dokładnością do 0,5 m. W przypadku rekordów skoczni długość skoków mierzona jest co do centymetra. Noty za styl Oprócz punktów za odległość pięciu sędziów dodaje noty za styl (2 skrajne noty są odrzucane), w skali 0-20 pkt., według następujących zasad: * za błędy w fazie lotu jeden sędzia może odjąć maksymalnie 5 pkt.; oceniane jest płynne przejście do fazy lotu, symetryczna i stabilna pozycja w jej trakcie, zapoczątkowanie lądowania w odpowiednim momencie * w fazie lądowania stracić można również 5 pkt., przy czym 2 pkt. odejmuje się w przypadku lądowania bez telemarku * najwięcej punktów można utracić w fazie odjazdu; całkowity upadek oznacza utratę 7 pkt.; za dotknięcie jakąś częścią ciała zeskoku odejmowanych jest 4-5 pkt.; przyjęcie przed przekroczeniem granicy upadków nieprawidłowej pozycji ciała powoduje odjęcie 0,5-3 pkt. * zachowanie skoczka na wybiegu poza granicą upadków nie jest oceniane przez sędziów Zdobywcy Pucharu Mediamond Po Złoty Puchar Mediamond, za zwycięstwo w klasyfikacji indywidualnej, sięgało ogółem 5 skoczków z 3 krajów. Rekordzistą jest Duńczyk – Frank Matt, którzy tryumfował dwukrotnie. Jest to jedyny zawodnik, który wygrywał Puchar Mediamond dwa razy z rzędu. Najwięcej zdobywców Pucharu Mediamond pochodzi z Finlandii – trzech. Poniższa tabela przedstawia chronologiczne zestawienie zdobywców Pucharu Świata, indywidualnie i drużynowo: Klasyfikacja generalna Podział według krajów Najwięcej zwycięstw i miejsc na podium w klasyfikacji generalnej Podział według zawodników Najwięcej zwycięstw i miejsc na podium w klasyfikacji generalnej Konkursy indywidualne Podział według krajów Najwięcej zwycięstw w konkursach Pucharu Mediamond Stan na 21 stycznia 2018 Podział według zawodników Najwięcej zwycięstw w konkursach DSJ4 MCup Stan po 9. DSJ4 MCup. Podział według krajów Najwięcej miejsc na podiach w konkursach Pucharu Mediamond Stan na 5 stycznia 2016 Zobacz też * Letni Puchar Mediamond Kategoria:Puchar Mediamond